Revenge Bites
by Silver tongued Poet
Summary: Sequel to Young Victoria. Please go read it first! After James gets killed, how does Victoria cope? Victoria's part in New Moon/Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

**Please, if you havent read Young Victoria, go read it first, some things may not make sense if you dont read it first. Just come back here when you've read Young Victoria. We'll still be here! :)**

**Alright now that that's taken care of lets get to the story! XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter one: Denali

My feet touched the ice cold snow banks of Alaska by morning. I didn't know where to start to look for him. I searched for days trying to find his scent. The reason it was so hard to find was that it had changed so much, _I_ had changed.

I saw thousands of men who could have been Laurent but he was the one who found me.

"Victoria?" A man asked from behind me.

I turned to see the same old Laurent from my past life, though something was different. Not the clothes or the hair, for they had changed slightly. It was his eyes. They were a strange shade of orange.

"Laurent?" I asked just to make sure it was him. He grinned at the sound of his name.

"It's been a long time." Laurent looked me over. "You haven't changed a bit."

"I wish I could say the same about you." I laughed along with him. "So I guess you found them, then huh?"

"Yes, and guess what?" Laurent's orange eyes were ablaze with excitement. "I have found my mate."

"Really?" I tried to sound optimistic about this development and tried to hide my discomfort. I was going to try and bring him back with me by taking him up on his previous offer. My conscience moved on to our next strategy about getting more information about the Cullen's.

"I want to tell you all about her." Laurent told me brightly. He grabbed my hand and we raced down to an abandoned ice field. "Her name is Irina and she is absolutely perfect. She lives here with her three sisters and the pair that adopted them. Tanya, her sister is their leader. Then there are her sisters Kate and Carmen, and the only male, Eleazar. There just like the Cullen's, Tanya even calls them her cousins." When he brought up the Cullen's, he sighed. "I guess James…."

"Yea." I tried to swallow. "They killed him."

"I'm so sorry Victoria." Laurent said as he hugged me comfortingly. It was the fist kind on non-violent contact I had experienced since….

"It's alright. He had it coming anyway."

"So how are you holding up?"

"As well as expected." I sighed. I almost let him in on my plan, almost. "So tell me more about Irina!" I said enthusiastically to get him off the subject of _him_.

"Well, Irina was changed some time in 1000 AD. Her creator was killed by the Volturi."

"For what?"

"She created an immortal child." Laurent whispered. We both knew about the raids the Volturi conducted to destroy the immortal children. "Tanya and the others don't speak of her, it's still too soon."

"Do any of them have special powers?" I asked just to keep him talking.

"Well, Kate can create an electric current around herself, like a defense mechanism. Eleazar can sense powers in other vampires and humans. That's why he was so valuble to the Volturi."

"He was a member of the Volturi?" I thought every one of them were there till death.

"Yea, until he met Carmen." Laurent smiled. "It's an honorary position. All of them are there because they want to be."

"What about the Cullen's?" I tried not to sound greedy in my quest for information.

"I don't know if I should tell you that." Laurent turned away from me.

"Come on Laurent." I laughed. "It's just me, Victoria. I'm not going to do anything stupid, I just want to know more about them."

"Yea, it sounds like it." He stood up and started walking away from me.

"Laurent!" I raced after him and caught his arm. "I'm sorry. It's just, losing… James…" I had to stop for a moment. "I… You're all I have left. Don't take that away from me too."

Laurent sighed. "I'm not running away from you."

"Feel's like it." I murmured. "Was it always like this?"

"Was what always like this?"

"Being around him and me, feeling like the odd man out for so long?" I clarified.

He gave me a short laugh. "Sort of, I guess. But I got used to it." He paused. "You could too. Why don't you come back with me? Tanya would love to have you."

"Thanks but no thanks." I let go of his arm. "I'm sure the Cullen's wouldn't want you hanging around with a revenge obsessed vampire."

"I'm sure they won't mind." He was literally begging me to come back.

"I'm sorry, but I really must be going." I started to back away from him. "My place isn't here. Give Irina my best."

"I'm sorry." I heard him whisper as I fled from him.

"Those filthy leeches have turned him against me!" I growled to no one in particular.

_We're better off alone!_ My conscience consoled me. _Who needs men anyway? We can do this all on our own! _She was pumping me up and by the end of my long journey from Denali back to Forks she almost had me convinced.

_Wait._ She cautioned. _Something's wrong._

I couldn't see anything out of sorts but something felt off, like I was missing something important.

I went to her house first, it was the best chance of finding her alone, and I could probably fend off Edward if he was by himself with no help from his family.

But he wasn't there. I settled on just listening for the time being. The human had gotten a fairly close look at me all those months ago. Back when everything was sane.

Her father was home, on the phone talking to an old acquaintance. I couldn't hear the girl straight away. When I located her breathing, which was all you could hear. Then I gave up on her and moved to the father.

"Yea Billy." He said. "Maybe you should come up."

"How is Bella doing?" the man on the other line asked.

"Not good." Her father whispered into the receiver. "She won't eat anything, hardly sleeps anymore because of the nightmares. I don't know what to do Billy. Maybe you should bring Jake with you tomorrow, see if he can get something out of her."

"I told you and her both to stay away from the Cullen's, they're bad news Charlie." He didn't know how right he was.

"And I told you not to bring that up anymore." Charlie growled.

Silence.

"I'm sorry." Billy was the first to apologize. "About eight then?"

"Make it six, the pre-game show starts then." Charlie still sounded angry, but trying to repress it.

"Alright, see you then." Billy said and hung up. I made my own plans accordingly.

Charlie grumbled as he slammed the phone back on its hook. There was the sound of his footsteps walking from one room to another.

"That was Billy." He told the human girl.

Silence.

"He and Jake are coming over tomorrow." He said after the uncomfortable silence. "You'll like that. You haven't seen Jake in a while."

Again, silence.

Her father gave up on talking and just turned the TV on. I heard her rise from a chair and walk up the stairs.

What was going on? I climbed the nearest tree trying to find her bedroom, there wasn't much choice. There was only one tree in the front yard that was close enough to reach the house.

I saw her getting into an old pair of sweatpants and a matching t-shirt, with her back to me. She sat down at the desk that an outdated computer sat on and turned the thing on. I'm surprised it even still worked. While she was waiting for it to come on, she started examining the papers on the desk. She kept her head down to her work. I figured she might spot me in the tree, but she would never look up.

She organized the stacks into neat piles, put them in their corresponding text book, and then pilled said books into her orange book bag.

Then she turned to face the monitor, and even in the glow from the computer screen, she looked horrible. Like someone who hadn't slept in days.

The circles under her eyes looked darker than mine, her face looked paler since the last time I saw her, and her eyes were empty, emotionless. I couldn't see there color from this distance but if I didn't know any better, I would swear she was a vampire.

No, something else was wrong. I decided to leave her to her ancient computer and head back to the vampire's house.

Gone. They were all gone. Even the reclusive female that never left the house was no where to be seen.

All their cars were gone. I couldn't even pick up their trail. It had gone cold along time ago.

If they had left, why didn't they take her with them? It made no sense. If he was willing to kill James, then why leave her here defenseless? Especially with me hanging around.

It didn't add up. I tried to understand what would have made them leave. Did someone else find out their secret?

I doubted that. Humans aren't very observant, and their survival instincts told them what their brains couldn't process: we were dangerous.

So what could it be then, and why not take her with them? She was obviously depressed by them not being here. Did they leave a forwarding address?

I decided my best bet to find out information was to go back to the school. In the limited time that I spent with them, Mrs. Cope and Jenny sounded like the town's gossips. I took to the roof and climbed into the air duct again.

"Well, I guess Swan's not coming back either." Mrs. Cope said as she laid papers on her desk. "That's four weeks now. You would think she would get over it, it's just one boy."

"I don't know if that's the case Shelly." Jenny contradicted her. "Did you see the way he acted around her? It was like they were inseparable. But, I guess if your father gets a job in L.A. you have to go."

L.A.? Why would a bunch of vampires go to L.A.?

"I just feel bad for Bella." Shelly sighed. "Her depression is getting out of control. The Chief is even talking about having her committed."

"He wouldn't do that, I'm sure she'll get over this." Jenny didn't sound as confident as her words.

They moved on to more trivial concepts so I crawled back out to the roof.

I decided to go back to her house. It would be easy to wait for her father to be deeply asleep then go and kidnap and kill her. Easy… a little _too_ easy.

I didn't want to just kill her for the fun of it. I wanted _him_ to suffer for what he did to me. I would track him down, bring him back here and make him watch as I tortured and killed his mate. And then, only after his many pleads for death, would I grant his wish.

I suppose, after I'm done with that, I could kill his sister, Alice. I would make James's record clean, no human or vampire would have ever escaped him, even in death.

But what was I going to do after that? There was no point to forever if I had no one to share it with. Laurent was now happy. He wouldn't want me to be hanging around, especially after I kill some of his mate's cousins.

_You could go after the others._ My conscience suggested.

_They never did anything to offend me._ I told her. _Although, the blonde girl, Rosalie, got in my face that night._

She chuckled and faded away. She had become more cynical since that day as well. She only cared for my happiness now. She didn't care what line's I crossed to get it.

So I was left to my thoughts, they were my only comfort now.

**LPOV.**

_Victoria seemed really upset when she left._ I told myself. _Maybe I should have gone with her._

"Hey you!" A familiar voice called out to me.

"Irina." I called out to her. Her silver blonde hair was waving gently in the slight breeze.

"Something troubles you my love." She commented after she kissed me.

"No, I'm fine." I assured her.

"Okay." She grabbed my hand. "Let's go hunting!"

I still wasn't getting the hang of this vegetarian style of hunting. I almost resented them for curbing my appetite. There wasn't a day that went by that my throat didn't burn with the thirst that I fought. But I tried to be good enough to deserve someone that Irina could be proud of.

After an hour we decided to quit for the day. It took her the same amount of time to kill two moose that it took me to even kill one.

We took off back to her family's home. It was a two story log cabin, although why vampires needed so much space never stopped amazing me. However, being a nomadic vampire before hand, I guess the whole world was my home, so I had no room to talk.

But I wouldn't trade anything for Irina and her sisters. The only sister I ever had died when I was really young. One night we even traced back our bloodlines, no pun intended.

Tanya had come from Russia, running away from her problems. I almost brought up the time that Victoria, James, and I spent in Russia, but decided against it. I didn't like talking about them, and the other's kindly respected my privacy.

Kate had grown up in the Midwest and 'died' when she went on a trip to Alaska.

Carmen and Eleazar had met each other in Italy and headed to America for no reason, then they met up with Tanya and they never looked back.

Irina was one of the origional sisters. She was a large contributor to the succubus myth in vampire culture. She was almost childlike in her enthusiasim.

I loved my new life here in Denali. There was just one problem though.

"Somone's been cheating again." Kate sang as she looked at my orange eyes.

"Kate, cut him some slack." Irina snapped at her sister. "He's only been going at it for a while now. How many human's did you kill before you fully committed?"

"That's not the same thing." Kate grumbled.

"It's fine Kate." I assured her. "Shame me into being good."

"That's right." Kate went back to reading whatever book she was reading before we came in.

Everyone went back to their own activities. I could hear Tanya and Carmen upstairs wondering what to wear tonight. The girls were all going to some concert tonight while Eleazar and I opted to stay home.

"I will never understand the obsession that some women form over lackluster human males." He muttered when they told us.

Eleazar was a thinker like me, always interested in the world around him, both human and vampiric. He had his own personal room apart from the one he shared with Carmen. His room was stacked to the brim with thousands of book's that he had collected over the years. He let me ransack his collection one day when I was literally bored out of my head. All in all a fairly nice man.

I decided tonight was the best time to try. I couldn't tell them I was leaving, they would make a big production out of it, Irina especially. Eleazar was probably the least concerned with me. Though he was happy to have another man in the house.

I loved what they had here, envied them as well because they had something that took centuries to develop, tolerance. I was kidding myself in thinking I could work with my limitations. As Kate pointed out, I cheated more often than I hunted as it was. And now that Victoria had gone out of her way to talk to me again, something that I hid from them as well, it wouldn't have taken much to convince me to go back with her.

Her trial would still be fresh by the time the girls left. I would just have to bide my time….

I picked up the book that I had started the other day. It was a french novel that for some reason reminded me of home. I turned the pages without really seeing the words.

"Were leaving!" Kate announced. I looked up to seeing her dressed in an old rocker t-shirt, beat up jeans, and black combat boots. Her hair was spiked up with too much hair gell. The others weren't dressed so dramatically. Irina looked at me, wondering if something was wrong. I gave her an easy smile as I went back to my book.

"See you soon." She said quietly.

"Goodnight." I replied.

I had to wait a while to sneek out. It's not like Eleazar was going to bed early, he never slept. I waited until he was very interested in his book.

"I'm going hunting." I called out.

"Didn't you just go with Irina?" Eleazar asked in an uninterested tone.

"Yes but I'm not quite satisfied."

"I could go with you, if you wish." He called back. He was like the father I never had. Most of the time, I was thankful for it. Now it was just annoying.

"It's alright, I'll be fine." I ran out the back way and into the forest.

**So I changed the narrator, got a problem with that? LOL Just kidding! Victoria will be back for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I hope you guys like this chapter! I have really enjoyed getting to know my darker side! Can't wait to start writing the nect chapter, most of this one is just things that were in the book. The next chapter will be more of what you didn't hear about in the book! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter two: Fear

I arrived back to Forks just in time to see the human girl's father's company arrive. They looked exactly alike, though one was older than the other, they must have been father and son. The youngest and the human's father helped the old man into his wheelchair. And though he was incapacitated this way, he didn't look feeble. The old man looked very strong of mind, like he could see straight to the heart of things. I thought he could see me in my hiding place in the trees, he stared right at me but then the human's father asked him a question, diverting his attention. I eavesdropped on them the entire night.

"So Billy," The father asked during a commercial. "how's the fishing down at La Push?"

"It's pretty dull this time of year." The old man said in a voice that sounded like someone else's voice, that couldn't be the voice of the old man. It sounded like he was barely over thirty, not the old man sitting in front of the television.

I could hear my human target in the kitchen trying to make her father and his company dinner. She had only gotten out three plates.

I looked in the living room and saw the father give the old man a meaningful look and jerked his head back towards the kitchen. The old man nodded.

"Jake?" The old man asked the younger boy. "Why don't you go help Bella in the kitchen?"

"But the game's all tied up!" The young boy protested. He was sitting on the floor, a foot from the screen.

"I'll call you back in here if there's a change in the score." The old man gave his son the look, 'do it or else.'

"Fine." The boy sighed and trudged off into the kitchen. The two men listened intently to the kitchen.

The boy seemed apprehensive, like he didn't want to talk to her, and yet wanted to at the same time. I remembered the father's conversation from yesterday. He wanted the old man's son to see if he could find out what was wrong with the human.

"Er, hi Bella." The boy spoke up.

She nodded in his direction but made no other response, she kept on working.

"So, it's been a while huh?" The boy tried again. "I haven't seen your friends down at the beach in a while, though it's probably too cold for them to come out now."

The girl shrugged. I wondered if she even spoke, I had never heard her.

"Are you guys planning on coming back soon?" The boy asked.

Nothing.

"I've really missed you." He told her. "Though we only talked once, it feels like I've known you all my life." He thought she would contradict him, he was waiting for it, but she still said nothing. He finally gave up on talking and offered to help her with dinner. She just loaded the plates down with human food and gave him two plates.

He took them with a frown and sat his on the coffee table and handed the other plate to his father. She gave the one she had to her father.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked. Her voice sounded hollow, it gave me chills to hear it. I think I liked her better when she didn't talk.

"No honey." Her father told her. "Why don't you eat something? You made plenty."

"It's ok, I'm not hungry." She looked at the floor as she spoke. "I'll just put it in the fridge for you to have tomorrow." She walked slowly back to the kitchen and started wrapping up the food and setting it in the refrigerator. Once that was done, she walked back into the living room. "I'm going upstairs to work on my homework." She told her father.

"Alright Bell's goodnight." Her father looked at her until she walked out of site. His expression was grim when he turned back to the old man. "See what I mean?"

"I know you're worried about her Charlie." The old man said with a sympathetic, and at the same time, strangely superior. "Maybe she should spend some time with her mother. Renee hasn't been to see her since the accident right?"

"Yea, she'd been more-or-less in a comma then, and might as well be in one now." Her father sighed. "She just hasn't been the same since they left. It's been a month and she's still the same as she was that night that Sam brought her home."

"I'm just glad that Sam found her and nothing else did." The old man said. He looked at his son and then swiftly looked at the TV. The boy was either so absorbed in the game that he didn't pay any attention to the men or either he was trying not to hear them.

I climbed up higher in the tree to the second floor so I could see her. She was doing the same thing she was doing last night, putting on sweatpants and a matching t-shirt, leaving the room, probably going to the bathroom. Then she came back into the room, turned on the computer, scribbled on sheets of paper while she was waiting for the computer to turn completely on, then she clicked the keys on the keyboard and left it alone, and then went back to her work on the table. Once she was done with all that, she turned the computer off, turned the lights off and crawled into the bed, not bothering to get under the sheets. She just curled up into a ball and started to shake.

Her father's company left around nine.

"We should do this again." The old man rumbled in his deep voice.

"Yea, can we come up for the next game?" His son asked. The old man laughed.

"Wait for us to be invited before you ask." The old man told his son.

"Of course Jacob, I don't mind if you come up." Her father said. "You're always welcome at the Swan house, as soon as you get your license. I'm going to pretend I didn't see you driving today."

"I have to get around somehow Charlie." The old man said as they helped him out of the wheelchair and into the passenger side seat. "Well see you again Charlie."

"See you." Her father waved at them from the porch step. When they were out of sight, he looked up at the ceiling, towards his daughter's room, and then shook his head before heading back inside.

I ran after the tan truck. When we crossed over the river, new smells reached my nose. It was something that smelled like an animal, but one that I had never smelled before, the smell was almost gag-triggering.

I followed them back to their small, red house.

"I wonder what's wrong with Bella?" the boy asked as he lifted his father out of the cab.

"I don't know Jake." The old man replied. "She seems really upset about something, maybe you should invite her down sometime, I'm sure Quil would love to meet her."

"Yea, then Charlie would have a restraining order against Quil and me." The boy laughed.

The both laughed together as the entered the house. I wanted to spy on them further but I heard a growling noise coming from the trees behind me.

_Better high tail it out of here._ My consciencewarned.

_It's probably just a wolf or something,_ I told her. _I could take it._

_Not this time._ She disagreed with me.

Despite my better judgment, I listened to her and ran towards the vampire's empty house.

I was surprised to find that it was now inhibited. I tensed, ready for a fight but he came into view.

"It's alright Victoria, I'm not going to hurt you." Laurent smiled.

"Laurent!" I gasped as I ran forward to hug him. "I can't believe you're here!"

"I can." He disagreed.

"What happened?" I asked as we sat on the porch. "I thought you stayed with the Denali's?"

"I left." Laurent looked like he was confessing some sort of crime. "I couldn't hack it being a vegetarian."

I looked at his eyes, they were redder now.

"I'm sorry Laurent. I know how much you loved her." Now I was the one comforting him.

"I couldn't be good enough for her." He tried to blame himself.

"They've been at it longer than you have." I told him. "Bad habits are hard to break."

"Wouldn't you know?" he grinned suddenly.

I rolled my eyes and punched him lightly.

"So what's next on your agenda?" He asked after about three minutes of sitting in silence.

"I'm not sure yet." I told him. "Something's wrong, the other vampires aren't here anymore."

"Really?" He was surprised. "They haven't told Tanya yet."

"And they left their little human pet behind." I informed him. "She's totally devastated."

"Why would the leave her behind?" Laurent wondered out loud.

"That's what I need to find out."

"I could hunt around. See what I can find out." He offered.

"Thanks that would be great." I smiled, now I didn't feel so alone now. "But leave her alone, I don't want her to know were here, and especially don't kill her." I threatened. "She's my prize."

"Of course. I'll leave her to you. Act as you see fit." He seemed repulsed by the idea of killing her in cold blood, fine then. I would only tell him what he needed to know, just like…

"What kinds of abilities do they have?" I asked to get him onto a new topic.

"Well, Alice, the dark haired one, can see the impending future. Her mate, Jasper, can sense and create emotions in other people. And then there's Edward, the human girls mate, he can read minds." Laurent said all this in a rush. Probably trying to appease me, it worked.

"With that much talent, no wonder they don't run into our kind with regularity." I commented. If I was alone or traveling with another and heard about this strange coven, I would have not only been frightened of their numbers, but also of their abilities.

"Yea, Edward acts as their lookout, scouting out potential problems. Alice foresees if any one is going to expose them while Edward's gone, or if some of our kind is prowling around, like we were."

"What about Jasper?" I asked why does he keep bringing up the unnecessary?

"He's powers are not really major. He prefers to stay in the background. But he has a brilliant mind, very strategic. He was in the great vampire wars of the South."

"Really?" I had only heard small stories about the Southern wars. The stories themselves were very scanty in information. I had to make a note to investigate this new development later.

"Yea, I remember the stories James used to tell us about them." Laurent mused, and then he realized that he had crossed a line. "I'm sor–"

"Get to work." I left him a phone that I stole out of someone's house and told him the number that would go to the one I had.

Five months had passed.

I continued to watch over the human girl and the people she conversed with. She seemed to be worse of than I imagined. She walked alone to her classes, she sat alone at lunch. She stared off into space. She wouldn't eat, she always had nightmares and her father would have to come in and wake her up.

Well at least she was suffering. I could handle that for now. I wanted to see him suffer, to watch as his only love died, even if he didn't feel the same for her anymore.

In mid February, she took a turn. It took me a while to notice the change. It was that young boy from La Push. She was going over to his house much more frequently, spending all her free time there in his garage. Every so often, they would come back to her house to do homework or something else.

I couldn't stay down at La Push for long. I got the feeling that I was an unwanted presence there. I would always hear the same growling animal and high tail it before they could catch me. I instructed Laurent to stay away from them.

I learned more about her than I ever expected to find out about one particular human. I was almost as obsessed as he had been about her in the beginning.

I was on a hunting trip in early March when my phone buzzed. I ignored it, I had to concentrate.

_Something's changed._ My conscience alerted me when we were both satisfied.

I pulled out the cell phone and looked at the recent calls list.

I quickly dialed the number back, praying that it would be just him checking up on me. Then I would cuss him out for scaring me.

"Who is this?" a voice asked me as I said hello.

I quickly hung up the phone, it wasn't Laurent. I had nothing to worry about.

But I found myself racing back to him.

"Who shot you out of a cannon?" He asked as I blurred into view.

"I thought you had called me to say something was wrong!" I hissed at him.

"I'm sorry but I don't really think about calling you for anything." He brushed it off. "I can take care of myself pretty well."

"That's it, no more hunting alone, we stay together." I didn't want to lose him, he was too valuable.

"What are you, my mother?" Laurent asked me with hostility in his voice.

"No." I said defensively. "I've gone through loosing someone important to me. Do you want me to suffer your loss as well?"

"No." he said, he hated to see me worry. "But I need to go hunting now, and you just came back."

"Alright, one last hunting trip by yourself." I permitted.

He muttered something about smothering him.

I let it pass. Maybe I was being a little over bearing. I just wanted to keep one faithful creature around.

Okay, if I was being totally honest with myself, I kept him around because he reminded me of the old days. Back to when it was just the three of us.

While I was waiting on him to come back, I went back to her house.

She seemed more depressed than normally these days. I noticed that her father asked more about the young boy that she had struck up a kinship with. Apparently, he didn't 'hang out with her anymore'. She said that he was hanging out with some of his other friends.

"Hey, you'll study at here or at Jess's, right?" He asked about her activities.

"Sure, where else?"

He explained that they had been having more reports down at the station about missing hikers. I was prepared to give Laurent a good cussing out when he got back.

But he didn't come back for three days.

I had a terrible feeling that I was on my own. I called his number and got a voicemail response. I crumbled the phone into a million pieces and cursed at the sky.

I ran back to Forks to find his scent, or either to find out what killed him. I knew it wasn't the other vampires this time, they were long gone. But what else could take out a fully mature vampire on their own?

I was shocked that I found the human girl's scent crossing his every so often. I started to get angry, did he disobey me? It had been so long since I truly smelled her that it almost pulled me into hunting mode. I jumped up into the tree tops to avoid detection, but there was no one in the small clearing.

Besides Laurent's and the girl's scent, there was that same strange growling animal's scent. Then I finally saw one.

It was a huge grey wolf. I didn't think wolves got that big. It was taller than me. It didn't seem to notice me in my tree top perch, it smelled the ground. Probably trying to figure out what that scent was.

It passed just under my tree when I smelled Laurent's scent. I was alarmed that it came from the wolf. I totally lost control. I lunged at the wolf for taking my friend away.

It seemed to smell me at the same time. I jumped on its back and started to claw and punch. My fury was uncontrollable and unrehearsed. It wasn't like I was the best fighter in my coven, though my coven was a party of one now. But the wolf eventually threw me of. It growled menacingly at me before it charged me.

_GET US OUT OF HERE!_ My conscience screamed at me. She was so panicked that I took her advice with out question. I nearly turned invisible with speed, thinking that this wolf wouldn't have a prayer of catching up to me. I looked behind me to be sure but there it was, nearly twenty feet behind me, locked in on its target.

I had never seen anything like it, though I had a good comparison.

"_This thing was huge." James explained to the taxidermist as he talked about the wolf he had just killed._

"_That doesn't seem like the ordinary kind of wolf. This skin is also not the same kind of skins that I get from other hunters. Sounds like you got yourself a werewolf skin here."_

"_Werewolf?" Laurent asked he was intrigued by all things mythical._

"_Yes. Children of the Moon, Skin walkers, all the stories you hear about them are true. We've had an invasion out in Siberia. That's why we banish people out there." the taxidermist said with a glint in his eye._

Was this thing a werewolf? I couldn't be sure. I had never seen the creature that James killed, only its pelt that I used for a coat, though it looked like this wolf had the same kind of texture that my pelt had. Of course, I couldn't really tell that by comparison because I had burned it in James's shroud.

When I looked behind me again, I nearly fainted in terror. The lone wolf was now joined by three others. I had pushed myself harder than I had ever done, they continued chasing me.

I started to breathe a sigh of relief when the wolf backed off and I crossed into the Canadian border.

I took a moment to breath. Three werewolves, in the same area that, so many months before, there had been a small population of vampires?

I settled down on a small patch of snow as I considered the possibilities.

Laurent had been killed by those wolves, were or not. His scent was the most potent at the wolf's muzzle. So they would have to be fairly strong to take a chunk out of him. The only way that I could think that they had killed him was to rip him apart and burn the pieces, just like they did…

I tried to force the memories away before they could consume me. I tried to avoid them by thinking of a way around the wolves.

But there was something off. As I looked up at the sky, I could see through the clouds, the crescent moon. Werewolves were supposed to turn into wolves on the full moon.

_That is something to think about. But first you have to figure out a way to get to _her. My conscience told me. _You have to avenge one at a time. Kill the girl, and then you can go after the wolves._

_You're right. I need to get more information on the Cullen's._ I agreed with her. _I think it's time to pay Irina a visit._

I had my story planned out, I would find Irina, tell her about the loss of Laurent and she would comfort me as well as herself by seeking out revenge with me. I would find another partner.

The thought crossed my mind about _creating_ another companion, just one person who would follow my orders blindly. Though I felt terrible about just taking some human's life away unless it was to satisfy my burning thirst, and besides, newborns were unstable, they might turn on me while were hunting.

With that aside, I started towards the nearly empty city of Denali, but another scent crossed my path, it was too tempting to ignore.

I faded into the trees following _his_ scent, my walking turned into running when I was away from the human populace. My running became more aggressive as I followed the trail deeper into the forest.

Then I saw him.

He was sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs, like he was holding himself together, just like she was probably doing right now. He didn't pay me any attention. I would have thought I was in close enough range for him to hear me.

_Hey you!_ I called out mentally, but he didn't respond. It was like he was a frozen sculpture. Then I realized that he must be devastated and depressed just like her. He had forced himself to leave her, but why?

I decided that I would drag him back to Forks with me, watch her die, and then I would eradicate him from existence. I ran to a place where he would smell my scent.

It worked, his head snapped up automatically and he stared right at me. I glared at him. He immediately saw my plan and took off after me.

**Humm... where is she leading him? Find out in the next chapter! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this is such a short chapter... but I wanted to get something out before I go! Its my birthday and I'm going out to celebrate! XD**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, the favorite stories, favorite authors, and everything else I can't think of!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter Three: Just Another Saturday Night

He chased me all the way through four states. I overlapped myself million's of times trying to loose him, but it wasn't until I stowed away on a Greyhound that he lost me. I didn't know where the bus was headed but I didn't care at this point.

The bus made several pit stops but I didn't get off until I was the last passenger. I read the sign, Huston, Texas. I was afraid to get out, the sun was shining and my arms and face were bare.

Thankfully, a cloud came by as soon as I stepped off the bus. I looked up at the sky and it wasn't just one cloud, but many dark clouds, holding rain. Everyone on the streets started complaining about loosing the sunny day but I couldn't have been more thankful.

I asked the locals where a hotel was and they kindly pointed me in the right direction.

"Room for one please." I smiled at the woman at the front desk.

"Yes ma'am, and how many nights?" She had the thickest southern drawl that I had ever heard.

"Just one." I replied as I pulled out the wallet with a small amount of cash in it.

"And you're luggage?" She asked the question I was hopping she wouldn't.

"It got stolen." I tried to sound and look saddened by this.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She was really sympathetic. "Can't trust no body anymore."

"Yea." I hoped she wouldn't catch how off my voice sounded.

The room was ok, by human standards. There was some kind of theme to it but I wasn't up on the popular trends. I flipped through the channels on the TV forty times, memorized the whole entire room, and then settled on watching the local news to see the weather for the next couple of days.

This was the worst part of being a vampire, always having to wait. I could see the draw for most vampires of living in the North. The South was just too sunny.

I flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling while the news went off and a game show started. I plotted out my next move.

I could go search for him. But I didn't have much cash left on me. I guess I could go steel some from a local drunk when he gets too wasted to notice. There wasn't that many hours in the night though.

It would take too long to go back to Forks. He probably gave up on trying to find me and went back to Forks to protect her. Maybe those werewolves would get him for me. This Edward seemed to me like a vampire who wouldn't be taken out that easily.

I would also add that to his brother, the blond one. He was covered in battle scars. I remembered what Laurent had said about him. He was in the great wars of the South back when they had hit their peak. Newborn army's by the thousands.

"Newborns…." I mumbled as I stared as the ceiling.

I knew what I was doing that night.

I didn't know how to do it. I knew I would have to learn self control before I could change anyone. Maybe I could try tonight. I would have to choose carefully.

I spent the rest of the day thinking about who I would choose.

The woman who checked me in was gone by the time I left. I turned in the room key and the man looked at me questioningly.

"Was there something wrong with the room ma'am?"

"No, I just don't plan on coming back." I replied seductively. "Why don't you go and have some fun?"

He was utterly speechless as I walked out the door.

It was about nine thirty and I bended in with the night scene. I couldn't find anyone who met my standard of a companion. I sighed as I ducked into a bar as a last resort.

"Hey baby!" I heard someone call out drunkenly as I stepped in. I ignored him. He held no interest for me.

"What will ya have?" The female bartender asked me.

"Nothing." I said as I scanned the room.

She was about to argue but let it go. It was a busy night for her.

I saw thousands of able bodied men, all of whom were willing to leave here with me. I finally settled on a drunken cowboy who was way past his limit. With a sigh, I walked over to him.

"Looks like you could use a friend right now." I smiled as he looked at me with bloodshot eyes.

"Well, I guess so." He said he went back to his drink like I hadn't even spoken.

"May I join you?" I asked as a formality.

He didn't stare or ogle like the other human males had. He was drowning in his sorrows and not paying attention to me.

"I guess I deserve this." He finally sighed.

"Deserve what?" I was intrigued. He was different than the other men I had seen here.

"He's punishing me by sending you here to tempt me." He pointed up to the ceiling.

"Now why would I do that?" I laughed in a teasing way to cover my shock. He was nearly right. I was condemning this innocent man, but not tempting him.

"I cheated on my wife, she left me, and now I'm here." He proceeded to tell me his whole story. It sounded like a bad country song to be honest, but I paid strict attention and smiled in encouragement.

"My luck is sort of like yours." I told him. "My husband was killed." Though James wasn't really my husband, but for all intense and purposes.

"Wow," he chuckled. "that does sound worse than my luck."

"Yea." I agreed as he ordered another drink, he didn't comment on my lack of appetite. "Well, if you're unhappy…" I hesitated. "you could come with me."

"Come with you?" he asked, trying out the words.

"Of course, I've been looking for another partner." I told him. "My name is Victoria." I offered him my hand.

"Carl." He said, taking my hand.

**Hum... the plot thickens! See yall later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is a bit late but I was running out of inspiration! :( But after seeing Eclipse, I got a second wind! :D I'm already planning what happens in the third instalment of Victoria's story. Now if I could only sort out the middle! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter Four: A New Vampire in Town

Carl seemed to notice my inattention. I was trying to calm my fears.

_You can do this Victoria!_ I chanted to myself. Conscience seemed to be MIA at the moment. _Just resist the urge to kill and let him survive!_

Yea right! If it was that easy I would have already had me a companion.

Carl asked me what was going on.

"Nothing." I lied politely. "Do you have a place somewhere we could go to talk privately?" _A place with no witnesses._ I added mentally.

"We could go back to my trailer." He replied pointing to a motorcycle that was outside the bar, for a drunk, he was highly alert.

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled. I had always had a passion for motorcycles. The speed was almost as exhilarating as running across the ground at break-neck speeds.

"Hop on." He said as he placed a helmet on his head and handed the spare to me.

"Gladly." I put the helmet on, just so he wouldn't complain.

He kicked the bike to life and then we were flying. I smiled with delight.

But it was also sad in a way. It reminded me of all the times _we_ ran through the forests together, running away from witch-hunts, and other vampires. That was the life of a nomadic vampire, feed and run. That's why I was a valued companion of James's. My self evasion gift, now a full-blown entity living inside me, made things easier. I could always sense the danger before we got to hasty. Where was the danger now? I couldn't feel Conscience anywhere in me. She should know if this was a bad idea or not. I searched for her the entire ride back to his trailer.

We were no where near civilization. I couldn't even see the next house. Part of me wondered why he chose to live so remotely, the bigger part of me didn't care. I just wanted to get this over with.

I wasn't sure how I was changed. The snake bit me, but then James did soon after. Should I just bite him on the neck and stay as far away from him as possible? How would I know if he would come out of it though? Would he swear his allegiance to me afterwards? And where the heck was Conscience?

"You look a little preoccupied." Carl noted, interrupting my internal questions.

"I'm not," I grabbed his arm forcefully. "Let's just get this over with."

I towed him through the small trailer and sat him down on the bed in the bedroom. The look on his face was startled, mine was more confused.

I shifted over into my more animalistic side. I crouched and leaped onto the bed. He jumped and nearly fell of the bed.

"This is going to hurt." I admitted quietly. "I'm sorry about that."

"What are you talking about?"

Instead of answering I lunged. Then I couldn't force myself off of him, I didn't taste any alcohol in his system. His blood was probably the cleanest blood out of everyone's in that bar, and it tasted so good. I internally kicked myself for being so weak.

Once he was bone dry and dead as a doornail, I gave him one parting glance. I ransacked his closet, a tradition that wasn't going to stop now. He had a leather riding jacket that went with the boots and black jeans I swiped from the woman in Forks. I put it on as I stumbled out the door.

"You won't be needing this anymore." I said to no one as I climbed on the bike.

But before I could kick the bike to life, the sounds of someone clapping came from behind me.

"Bravo!" She cheered. I turned around to face a girl standing across from me.

"Who are you?" I asked defensively.

"Same as you." She was wearing long sleeves and long pants and had a wide brimmed hat on. When she smiled at me, her teeth gleamed in the sunlight, along with the rest of her face.

"Vampire." I acknowledged.

She smiled again. "Yes, you guessed correctly!" She had a bubbly personality and a face to match it. The red eyes looked more menacing looking at me from this child's face. She couldn't have been older that 16 when she was changed, though I couldn't be positive.

"I suppose you're going to challenge me for hunting on your land?" I asked.

"No, I'm going to ask you to join me." She replied, no hostility in her voice. "I need another mature vampire in my coven."

"You're coven?" I asked incredulously. "That would imply that you're the leader then?"

"Yes, my newborns kill each other off too quickly." She stared down the road and then faced me again. "I've been watching you. I think you can guide them more efficiently than I do."

"Thanks, but no thanks." I muttered. "I have vengeance to seek." And I didn't want to get into the newborn wars.

"Revenge?" the girl asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Yes, some other vampires killed my mate. I want to get them back."

"I know the best way to seek vengeance."

"How?" I asked desperately, I wasn't doing a good job on my own.

She smiled and offered me her hand. "Come with me." she whispered.

I took her hand but stayed seated on the motorcycle.

"I'm driving. You show me where to go." I grinned.

She smiled, climbing onto the back of the motorcycle.

"My name is Maria by the way." She said.

"Victoria." I said as I revved the engine to life.

**I'm totally making this up as I go along! I hope everyone is following me. If you get confused, message me and I'll try to explain things!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! This chapter has no name, deal with it! haha I'm just kidding, I couldn't think of one. Anyway, I'm posting this chapter, working on TW&F posting that chapter, and then I have a new project I'm working on, it's in the planning stages at the moment but its quickly taking over my braincells... sigh... **

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight... wish I did though...**

Chapter Five

I had never seen anything so disorganized, out of control, and terrifying in my whole existence.

It was perfect!

I had spent three weeks with Maria and her newborns. They often fought amongst themselves frequently but she was able to calm them easily with the help of her older coven mates. Sam used to be a drill sergeant in the marine corp.; he brought them all to order and helped them to work together. He would be perfect for me to have as a second, but Maria would probably kill me if I tried to steal him.

"So what do you think?" Maria asked me on my next-to-last day.

"Its amazing what you've got here." I told her honestly. "But how do you stop yourself from killing them?"

"What? The humans? Self control." She answered simply. "You stop thinking about it. That's Sam's problem." She sighed as she watched Sam yelling at two newborns who had gotten into a fight. "He over thinks it, that military mind of his. That's why were a perfect couple!" She grinned. "I create them and he trains them!" her smile wavered. "So much like…." She got up and strode out of the room.

This reminded me of my original purpose in staying here. I needed to figure out a plan to escape. They were planning on attacking a neighboring coven later tonight as soon as the sun went down. I would use the chaos to get away. I needed to get back to Forks to see if Edward had gone back to his pet or if those wolves had scared him off too.

I smiled grimly as I pictured the wolves attacking him. Then I chased the vision away as Edward slowly transformed into Laurent.

_You seriously need to let that go._ Conscience told me. She had been missing for quite a while.

_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?_ I asked her in my loudest mental voice. _I have been worried sick! _

_Geez… I just wanted to see what you would do without me. Apparently you don't need me as much as you thought._ She told me.

_So this was all just a dumb test?_ I asked skeptically.

_Yes and you passed. Congratulations Vicki! Now let's get outta here and head back up to the North where it's sane!_

I had to laugh out loud at her comment, which confused the newborns sitting around me.

"Freak…" I heard one of them mutter.

I didn't have to do anything except look at her. Conscience warned me not to get on Maria's bad side by killing off her army so I let it go. But the girl was absolutely terrified of me.

I smiled as I walked out into the larger part of the cave.

The battle began shortly after nightfall, Maria wouldn't miss me.

I gunned the engine on my motorcycle to life. The night air was oddly comforting. It didn't take long to reach the lights of the nearest town. I stopped for fuel and let my mind wander.

_I liked him._ Conscience said as I reflected over Carl's loss. _He would have made a fine newborn._

_Yes he would have._ I agreed with her. _I hope I can get lucky with the next one._

_Who are you going to look for?_

_Someone who knows the area, preferably from Forks, but I'm not getting in more trouble with them._

_That's smart thinking. _She paused for a moment. _You should probably do this soon. I feel like the more time we waist, the more time it gives them to come after us._

_They were in Alaska with those other vampires when we left almost a month ago._

_Yes but they could have gone back to check on her. _She pointed out.

_I doubt that._ I was stubborn enough to disagree with her. _Why would they leave her all alone, defenseless?_

_I don't know, but I'm not arguing with you, you need to focus._

She left me alone to ponder more thoughts. I wondered if I could break into Seattle's university and see if anyone attended there that lived in Forks previously.

_That could work, if you could sneak in and out without being caught._ Conscience reminded me of some of my earlier exploits with breaking-and-entering. _And what about keeping your promise to be a good vampire?_

_If Maria taught me one thing it was that you need someone smart, if possible_ _someone in the armed forces. But I really think someone who knows the area around Forks. I can use that to my advantage._

_True enough._ She said as I revved the engine and took off.

**Yay, Conscience is back! :D I missed her snide comments didn't you? Catch you guys later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry its been a while since I uploaded, I have been going through somethings at home and I just haven't been inspired to write. This scene is the opening scene of the third movie (or at least what I remembered.) I had origionally thought I would make this a three part series, but now that I'm here I've decided just to incorperate the third movie/book into this one. I'll be incoperating Bree Tanner's story into this as well so I hope you enjoy it! XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I wish I did own Edward Cullen though... sigh...**

Chapter Six: Waiting and Watching

The night wind pulled at my hair and whipped it around my face. I breezed through three cities before I had to stop for fuel. From the moment I left Maria's cave to the time I stopped for gas I had been thinking of ways to create a newborn army.

_Seattle is probably the best place to start. That's the largest city near Forks, we can feed there without drawing too much attention, as long as were careful, I don't think anyone will suspect us._ I reasoned to myself.

_You should probably pick someone now to be your second. Like Maria's military friend Sam. He was no freshly made newborn. He seemed to me to be at least past the year mark._ Conscience remarked as she reflected over Sam.

_And if I make one now, I wouldn't be able to strike the Cullen's until much later. _

_Well, let's hope those wolf creatures chased _him_ away._ Conscience smiled as I imagined the wolves chasing after him.

We were in Seattle before night fell on the next day.

I had stopped at a local night club where a lot of the college age kids would hang out, as said by a person I met on the street. That would be the place I would start looking for someone. I would just ask people where they came from. It was a simple question, small talk, something that humans did daily.

"Come on, Riley!" I heard one boy laughing at another. "We want details!"

"Shut up Adam." The boy, Riley, told the one who spoke first. "I don't want to talk about it." He took a sip of whatever he was drinking. I would start with them I assumed.

"Riley…." Adam tried to use persuasion. "Buddy… come on. Was she hot? Was she a good kisser? Was she as good as your friends in Spoons? Was she –"

"Would you please drop it Adam?" Riley was getting angry now. _Anger, I like that._ "And I'm not from Spoons, it's called _Forks!_"

_He's from Forks?_ I listened closer.

"I'm done with this conversation." Riley informed his 'friends'. He got up and walked out of the club.

I followed behind silently.

He was perfect, a resident of Forks. From the looks of him he wasn't a hiker but he would know the land well enough. I was nearly salivating at my good fortune.

_Just don't go _too_ far._ Conscience warned me. _I rather like this one. I should like to keep him._

He must have gotten the notion that someone was following him.

"Who's there?" He said as he kept looking behind himself and walking a little faster.

_Oh no you don't!_ I thought as I chased after him. I pushed him into a door with such force that I wondered how he was still alive.

His terror stricken eyes searched for who had thrown him to the other side of the street. He let out a panicked shriek as he picked himself off the ground and started running.

I followed him down to a dock that had closed up for the night. Where was he running to?

I decided, as I was running, to just strike him once, and then get far enough away that his blood wouldn't tempt me. Then I would have to move him before any human's showed up, I would have to stop breathing until the process was complete. That was a small price to pay for what I would gain.

He had reached a dead end, he could go no further.

It was time to act.

Fast as a lightning strike, I ran for him, empty minded. I struck where I could find and then dashed away again before his blood could pull me in.

I saw him falling to the ground from my perch on a boat. He clutched his hand like he was in great pain.

_Great, some huntress you are!_ Conscience sighed as she realized that I had only struck his hand. _He'll be writhing in pain for days!_

_I only have to hold my breath until it's over and then we can start planning. Don't chastise my every decision!_

_Sorry, maybe he'll be a better hunter than you are._

_What are you talking about?_ I asked as we watched the boy writhe and scream in pain.

_Well, you can't let them _see_ you._ Conscience told me. _If your friend Laurent was correct, that little pixie of theirs, Alice,_ I hissed at the mention of her name, _could see your decisions, maybe not now with the creation of your friend there. But when _he_ sees her again he will tell her to watch your decisions. Now that he knows you have a vendetta against his girlfriend, he'll still expect her to keep watch over the human. If you're seen anywhere around her in the near future, their response will be swift. It will be over before you even realize it._

_I forgot to calculate that witch in my plans!_ I hissed. Conscience was right, Alice would be watching after he told her that I was hunting her. _Though, he may have thought I was scared off by him, he followed me all the way to Texas. _

_No, he knows your mind. Don't underestimate him. _

_He _left _her! He won't show his face in Forks! This is the perfect time to act! While she's undefended!_ I refused to let her rain on my parade.

_And what of the creatures?_ That brought me up short. I hadn't calculated them either. _If you successfully build an army, how are you going to stop them? They _killed_ Laurent! Would you send your army to their death?_

_No, I will send them as a distraction._ I reasoned with her. _They'll keep the wolves busy, and I'll take advantage of that and kill her. It would be nice to have Edward there when I killed her but I shall settle for the fact that his reason for living is no more, just like me._

We both looked on as Riley writhed in pain.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry again for the hiatus! I hope you'll forgive me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The first paragraph is paraphrased from the illustrated movie companion for Eclipse. I thought this was a very poetic way of describing what happened. I wished I had been able to incorporate this into the last chapter but whatever! And I brought myself to the attention that I hadn't included the Cliff-diving scene yet so I included it in this chapter as well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Seven: Cliff-Diving

"On a rainy night in Seattle, Washington, a figure passes under an awning before stepping out into the downpour. The streets are dark and deserted, but what quickens his steps and chills his heart is an ominous shadow swooping in like the hazy reflection of a living nightmare. The shadow chased its prey to a dead end, taking a crescent-moon shaped mark as its prize. She takes away his humanity, leaving in its place a demon creation. A newborn vampire." My young mate said as he stroked the crescent scar on his right hand.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." I laughed as I kissed his hand, and then kissed him all the way up to his cheek. "Riley, its been three months. Get over it."

"I know I do not regret the time that I have spent with you." Riley said as he kissed me.

"Are you loosing faith in me?" I asked in a whispered growl. "In us?" there was something bothering him, he just wouldn't admit it.

"No, I just don't understand why we have to hide and sneak around like this. The city is ours we should be able to hunt and feed without drawing too much attention."

"I've been meaning to tell you this, but I didn't want to frighten you." It was time to tell him, how long could I go without telling him the truth? Or at least part of it. "The reason I have been hiding you is to keep you safe. There are others, others who conspire against me. I ran across them not so long ago. They chased me off their land and threatened to kill me if they ever saw me again. I'm frightened of them. They would kill us both if they knew that we were here." I was nothing if not theatrical, he truly believed me when I started to weep tearlessly.

"Is that why you refuse to go anywhere else? Is that what keeps you here?" Riley hugged me close to his side. I just nodded into his chest. "I shall hunt them down and murder them all before they could harm you!"

I truly admired his nerve. He really would die to save me. I wonder how far he would go to keep that promise.

"They would kill us, they're strong. Stronger than me, they're older than even I. They have experience where you only have the strength of a new born in you. I admire your courage but this is a fight that we cannot win."

"Tell me what I must do." He put his hands on my shoulders to make me look at him. "What can I do to make you safe?"

I thought about it for a moment. "You'll need numbers. Their coven now stands at seven, you'll need at least twice that many. You have to overwhelm them with your numbers. I met a vampire in the south that has created an army of newborns. She has taken over much of South America. She got rid of the competition, if we can do the same with this coven. I, I-I mean _we_, can finally come out of the shadows. We'll be free to hunt without fear."

We spent the rest of the day plotting. When day tuned into night we went our separate ways.

"Do you think you can control yourself not to kill anyone?" I asked Riley sarcastically.

"I am nothing if not practical." He stroked my face before parting. He was setting off to find some new recruits and I was going on a scouting mission of my own. He new Forks well enough that I could count on him in strategy, but I had to see if the Cullen's were still around or if the human was still alone.

I was in the city limits of Forks before the moon rose. There was a pressure hanging in the air, it was different than the other trips to this place that I had taken. I had taken so many that I almost knew every rock and tree that stood in the forests that surrounded the vampires' home. Their house was still as empty as it was the last time I came here. There was a faint trace of one of them, but it wasn't a scent I could put a name to.

I went to her home next to see if she was still around. But alas, she was no where to be found. I considered risking knocking on the door to talk to her father. But Conscience told me that it was a bad idea. I couldn't risk someone spotting me.

_Stick to the shadows._ She told me. _Their thoughts aren't safe._

I could smell that she had been there recently. She was just out, but where? I followed her tire tracks all the way to the little American Indian reservation on the coast.

_I have a feeling that we are not wanted here._ Conscience warned me.

I could feel it to. There was some unforeseen force that rang true from every inch of the place.

The heavy paw prints were the only warning that I had. I turned to see a black wolf growling at me.

_Get out of there! _Conscience screamed. My body reacted quicker than my mind did. I sailed into the trees and took off towards Forks. Then I would run on to Seattle. They wouldn't go that far into a heavily populated city just to end me. But that plan was thwarted when I reached Forks and was met by a reddish-brown wolf. It snarled at me and I had to pull a quick u-turn to avoid getting snapped by the brute.

I eventually lost it as I climbed into the tree tops and doubled back on myself. I cocked my head to the side when the sounds and smells of humans came close to me. I smiled as I spotted the human girls father.

They must have been on a hunting trip. There were a lot of men with guns searching for something. I saw one old man, who looked like one of the Native Americans, inspecting a rather large paw print. The human's father noticed his friends look.

"Did you find something Harry?" he asked.

"No." The man named Harry lied. When the father's back was turned, Harry dragged his foot across the print. Ah, so they were hunting the wolves! The human's must have blamed them for the killings that Laurent did. This was perfect! But how did they find out about them?

I crept up as close as I could get and then appeared right behind the human's father. The man, Harry, foolishly tried to use his gun to kill me. I turned invisible with speed and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Foolish mortal." I whispered in his ear.

We were both knocked to the ground by a mammoth creature. It pulled me away from the human and sent me sailing. I cut a back flip in the air and landed facing the reddish-brown wolf. I glared at it. It growled as it charged me.

My best bet was to get to the ocean. I would have the advantage there.

I lost it in the forest again. So much for lunch, or maybe not.

I caught _her_ scent. Could I really be that lucky? But I had no time to follow it as three more wolves joined the one that had just caught back up with me.

I pushed my legs as far as they would go and I was literally flying across the ground. Once I hit the cliffs I flung myself into the air and sliced through the water. Since I didn't have to breathe, I could stay under here forever, except for the feeding, and now Riley. He'll start to wonder where I am. My head came above water to pinpoint where I was when I saw a small figure at a lower down outcropping than I had jumped from.

I stayed a little longer to see if I could snag a meal. Then my keen eyes recognized her.

It was the human. She was taking off her jacket and preparing to jump. Was she suicidal? Man, she was playing the tragic love card, lover's leap stuff. It was beyond revolting.

Maybe my job would be done for me. The waves looked pretty merciless today. A storm must be brewing.

I heard her scream as she fell to her death. I went back under and watched the current drag her this way and that. I started swimming her way when another human dived in after her. The current tried to drag him away from her but he was strong. He pulled her out of the water and started doing mouth-to-mouth. I hoped he was too late, but the girl was a survivor once again. She just wouldn't die!

I could see that they were talking but the wind carried away their voices. I watched as another man came up to them, said something, and then ran away. His shape seemed to be quivering a bit, but it may have just been my eyes. The boy left carrying her and then I swam back to Seattle Sound to go find Riley.

**Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please! Review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this is a short one, but I cant think of anything else to put in! I'm reading Bree Tanner's story so I can get a better grip on what happens but since Victoria is only known as '_she_' then I'm limited with what I have to work with. But I promise you that I will follow this to its enevitable end! :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight! *cries***

Chapter Eight: Memory

I couldn't believe that the human survived yet again! I was starting to question her mate's decision to leave her. She seemed like such an asset to have, yet here he wasted it on something as stupid as being human.

Maybe it was the way they lived that made them more compassionate. They seemed more human that the other vampires I had come across in my long existence. Conscience told me to focus on my job at hand and stop dealing with such inconsequential matters. I couldn't help it, these creatures, alike in our respective classes, were so foreign to me.

But I set those issues aside when I reached the dock that I told Riley I would meet him at.

"Where have you been?" He almost scolded me when I came into view.

"Chill out Rey." I called him by his nickname. "I told you that I would be back and here I am. How did your end go?"

"I have found a couple of prospects. Only one survived. His name is Diego."

"Show me." My eyes were lit with curious excitement. I was glad that at least one recruit had survived the transformation.

Before we reached where he was an idea came to me. "Before we go in." I ripped the bottom of Riley's t-shirt off and gave it to him. I whispered in his ear. "Blindfold him, and bind his hands."

Riley did as he commanded. I had done right by choosing him. He was obedient just like the perfect lap dog. When the newborn was blind folded I came into the room.

The new vampire was of medium build, had copper colored skin, and short black hair. If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn that he was one of those Native American's. I motioned for Riley to come towards me. I whispered so softly that he had to lean in closer to hear me. I knew that the newborn didn't have a prayer of hearing me.

"He's perfect Riley. Excellent job, you shall be rewarded tonight." I said as I ran my hand down his shirt and back up again. This is what Maria had taught me, if your Second pleases you, please him, if he fails you… well, you can make his second life a little shorter.

Riley shuddered violently as he started kissing every part of my exposed skin. He forgot that the newborn was in the room it was just us. I sighed internally.

I approached this like I would have on a hunt. I shut off my mind and let my instincts take over. It felt like I was being unfaithful to James. But if I didn't enjoy it, why burst his bubble? He reminded me so much of James, the same charisma, maybe less irritable.

I could read the sheer loathe written on his face every time he looked at me. It wasn't loathe of me but of him. He hated what he was, he would never tell me though. He was envious of the humans, why I couldn't fathom. Maybe he was that way because his life had been cut short. Similar to mine, the parts that I could remember.

I tried very hard to forget my human memories, to forget the fact that I even _was_ human. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I no longer saw the young woman whose whole life stretched out before her, whose life was abruptly ended by two different kinds of poison. The more I thought about it, the more I could agree with Riley's attitude about humans.

As I stared down at them as they went about their business, free of the bondages that come with mortality, I salivated to be one of them, to live, and to die. To die so that James and I could be together. If I could die today, I would leave this world and be grateful for it.

My quick mind went through the routes to death.

While I was planning, Riley noticed my inattention. "You're thinking very hard about something. What's the matter Victoria?"

Conscience spoke up before I could. _Why do you weep for a mortal life? You are stronger, faster, better than any of those pathetic human's down there. You are a god among men. No one else counts._

I took her advice and replied, "Nothing, nothing at all."

My mind shut down as my instincts were set loose.

**It may be a while before I update again. I start back to school next week and I'm sure I'll be dead by next weekend but I'm going to try and stay true to my fans! :D R&R please with a cookie!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I decided to change up the pov on this one. I may stick with Riley as he gather's more blood for Victoria's army. I may switch to Diego or Bree later on, and sprinkle Victoria's perspective in there! **

**Also, I don't think they ever said what Diego's brother's name was, so I made up my own. I'm just that lazy that I don't want to go check! If he does have a name, please let me know! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight….. *sigh***

Chapter Nine: Feelings

Riley POV:

It had been six months since I had been 'changed'.

I watched the humans going about their everyday business from the shadows.

How I loathed and envied them.

They weren't a prisoner like I was. I was bound by the sun and my own self control. I glared at the sun from my hiding spot, hating every minute that it shone.

I wondered what it would feel like to burn….

The sun would soon be strangled by the blackness, and then I would be free to prowl the streets. I focused on the task that _she_ had given me: Create and gather as many vampires as I could find.

I decided to pick someone out as my next victim. Hopefully I won't kill this one like the first couple that I tried.

I spotted a good one, he was walking around with his jacket pulled up and giving everyone shady glances. _Perfect._ I mused to myself.

I scaled the building and started following him. He went far out of the city and into the housing section. I had to start jumping from tree to tree to keep up with him.

The farther he got out of town, the more relaxed he became. He loosened his grip on his jacket and fiddled with something in his pocket. I could identify the object when he pulled it out, a knife. Now what was a young boy doing with such a nasty thing?

I started to move strategically as he slowed down looking for a particular house.

"Diego? What are you doing here?" Another boy's voice came from one of the houses.

"Marcos?" My prey questioned. "I could be asking you the same question. Get out of here! Go back home!" He hastily shoved the knife back in his pocket.

"You shouldn't be here!" Marcos ran up to Diego with pure fear written on his face. "If Alex catches you here, you'll be dead for sure. Go home! I can protect myself now, I don't need you anymore!"

Just then, the front door burst open. I watched as the bedlam erupted, shouts and more doors opening and closing. In seconds, the two boys were surrounded by older and much more terrifying men. The one who took a step closer to them must have been Alex.

"What are you doing on our turf?" Alex growled.

"I'm taking my brother home. What's it to you?" Diego spat back. I saw him trying to reach for his knife without drawing attention to it.

"Marcos is one of us now." Alex smiled menacingly as he grabbed Marcos around his neck and pulled him closer. "He needed protection and we gave it to him."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Diego screeched as he pulled out his knife.

The others took out their own weapons and backed away from Alex, Diego, and Marcos.

"What are you doing?" Marcos's eyes widened as Alex put his silver edge to the boy's neck.

"Shut up punk." Alex muttered. "Drop it, or he dies." He directed to Diego.

Diego had no choice but to obey. He threw his knife on the ground and sighed in defeat.

The men in Alex's gang snickered as Alex pushed Marco's down and edged closer to Diego.

"I'm gonna enjoy this punk." Alex laughed.

It would be interesting to see how this played out but I didn't want Diego to be taken out by just anyone.

I tensed myself, ready to spring.

From that night on, Diego had become a very close supporter. He had become my second I suppose you could call it. He was very trust worthy, someone I could count on. When he went out on hunting trips with the others, I could count on him to have a clear head and keep everyone out of trouble, or at least not killing each other.

It was true. I gave him more freedom than the others. Something that Raoul brought up constantly. That particular vampire was a thorn in my side. He and Kristie were the two leaders of the respected gangs in my, I mean _our_, little army.

I was never to tell the others what her name was. I wasn't even able to _think_ her name. She had told me that our thoughts weren't safe.

She had told me to seek out the people that wouldn't be missed, dregs and runaways. That was also the prey that I told the young ones to seek out. But they were young, and foolish, and stupid….

I would always watch for the newspaper truck to putter down the street, and I would steal the paper from someone's mailbox just to check up on how suspicious the humans were.

It would either be a sigh of relief or a growl of anger as I would read the headlines. It was mostly the latter.

SEATTLE UNDER SIEGE – DEATH TOLL RISES AGAIN was today's headline. I cussed under my breath as I rolled up the paper and stalked back to the house we were 'renting out'.

I was going to have to talk to them. They were getting out of control. Do they want to get us all killed? I would have to control myself, control my anger not tear someone apart and then burn the pieces.

_She_ would not be happy with me if I killed another one.

I could hear the sounds of my 'children' before I saw the wreckage that they had laid upon the house. We would have to move on soon, I need to start looking for a new house after I have my meeting with her.

I scanned the room, seething. Everyone was clustered around completely oblivious to the fact that I was angry with them. They were chatting nonchalantly, some even laughing.

One was missing, maybe two, some didn't make it home before the sun rose.

Diego was gone.

I hated the wretched orb even more.

"Are you all crazy?" I yelled as loud as I could. They all got quiet and turned to stare at me. "Have you seen this morning's paper?" I tried to breathe evenly as I pulled the newspaper out of my pocket and flung it on the floor in front of them.

"What does this have to do with us?" One of them asked. They all looked the same to me, names faded away.

"It has everything to do with us!" I roared. Some covered their ears in pain, fearing I was going to rip something off of them, which was a tempting idea at this point. "If the human's catch on to us then were all toast! And I see that some of us didn't make it back. They were incinerated by the sun!" I hoped Diego was still alive, hiding out in one of his hiding places. "You all are family to me, now start acting like it! Be more careful."

I randomized the hunting parties tonight, not really caring. Kristie was with three of her gang members and I gagged as I tried to tell Freaky Fred, as the others called him, to go with them. He got up silently, leaving a trail of heaving vampires behind him.

He was quite exceptional, something that _she _wanted. What she was hoping for.

Thinking of her again brought back my nerves. Would she have seen the headlines from today?

I speed off towards her place like a wraith through the forest. I was generally happy to go meet her, but she wouldn't like the news I would be giving her. I could almost hear her….

"_They'll come looking for us soon."_ She'll say.

The thing was she would never tell me who _they_ were. I would have to ask soon, the others were starting to ask questions, questions that I had no answers to.

"Where have you been?" She screamed as I walked in. "I have been pacing these floors all day!"

"I'm sorry my love but I had to take care of some business." I replied. I wanted to make her happy but she was clearly angry with me.

"What business is more important than _my_ safety?" She appeared out of thin air right in my face. Her eyes were scorching black. She was always grouchy when she was hungry.

This wasn't going to go well….

"I have something to tell you Vi-" She glared at me when I was about to say her name.

"What is it?" She snapped.

"Have you seen this morning's paper?" I hedged.

"Unfortunately, yes." She frowned. She walked over to one of the never used couches and flopped down on it. "Is it really _that_ hard to control them Riley?"

I sighed. "I try my love, I try. But I just can't get them to listen to me."

She rolled her eyes. "There not idiots Riley."

"They don't listen to me! I explained to them what could happen if humans found out about us, if they get caught while the sun is shining. But they just won't listen!" I realized that I was sounding like a child complaining about his younger siblings.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Maybe it takes one to die to get them to listen."

"Some have died by not coming back from a hunting trip." I pointed out.

"Can we start talk about something else?" She sighed.

I could tell that the conversation was wearing on her. She has been depressed for a while now. Was it because she was tired of living in fear? Or that she was tired of hearing about my screw ups?

"Is something bothering you?" I asked her.

"Of course not, why would you ask that?" She scrutinized me.

"No reason, it just seems like you are upset about something."

"Don't you have newborns to look after?" she murmured as she grabbed a book from the coffee table.

I stared at her for a few seconds before walking out the door.

**Drama in the vamp house! Cya later! :)**


	10. Not Dead Yet

We are sorry to inform you that the writer of this story has passed on… she sends her best wishes from the other side. Who are we you might ask? We are the ones who will haunt your every step for not reviewing this amazing story! MUAHAHA!

Ok, guys that are not really what happened. I'M NOT DEAD YET! :D

I am currently working on the last chapter, or so, and then I'm going to connect what I have to where I left off. It's just taking me a while to come up with a story. And there is a problem with getting time to write! I have a paper due in one of my classes that's due before Thanksgiving that is killing me!

So please bear with me as I try to work this out. If you have any suggestions then please feel free to send me a message! I'm running on empty here!


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Long time no see! It has been three years since I put down this story. I kind of got burned out on it to be completely honest with you, it just seemed pointless to continue this story when most of it now is stuff that was already there, but I have decided to give it another try! **

**So with this chapter I decided to switch to Bree, the young newborn from Eclipse, I changed it up a little because I didn't wanna drag out the book/movie to do it accurately, and I wanted to put my own spin on it! (but it's more for the first reason than anything!)**

**I hope you will enjoy this next part! I am going to switch back to Victoria for the next chapter, if there is one, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 10: Change of Tides

"Deigo, do you ever get tired of doing this all the time?" I asked him. We were watching the last little bit of night that was left before the sun chased it away.

He sighed. "I don't know any more Bree."

"I want to know more about _her_." I responded. "Riley never says her name. Don't you think it's a little weird?" There was a reason that she wanted to keep herself away from us, I just knew it.

"Well yea, but he isn't going to say anything about her she wants to remain anonymous."

"And you're ok with that?"

"Hey, you may think Riley is just a creeper who stalks young girls," he nudged me playfully, "but he saved me during a time that I needed him most."

Diego told me all about his sad story from before he was a vampire, 'in his first life' as most of the vampires called it. Me? I don't remember much from my life before, I tried to bury it behind my more primal instincts, feeding and surviving were the only important things to me, that and Diego.

"Oh no." Diego groaned as he pointed to the horizon. The clouds were changing from calming nighttime blues to outlandish pinks and oranges, signaling us that the sun was about to rise to vaporize us all. _Nice warning sun._ I silently cursed the orb. "Come on, I know of a safe place we can hide." Diego grabbed me by my hand and we dove off into the icy cold water where just a few minutes ago, we dumped bloodless bodies into the ocean.

We found our way to an underwater cave where we could hide out, a place that Diego came to frequently. It was there that we found out some of the myths we had heard about vampires were, in fact, not true.

Diego noticed that there was a shaft of pure sunlight streaming through his dark cave, not that the darkness mattered, we could see clearly with or without it.

"Don't do it Diego!" I hissed as he thrust his hand into the beam of light.

"See? Noting happened!" Diego was more shocked and relieved than terrified. "Look, it's like I'm a disco ball!"

I noticed that his skin, instead of burning, was just as he described it. His hand was sending rainbows of light across the cave walls. Hesitantly, I joined him next to the light. It felt so warm; I had missed its touch these long three months.

"Do you want to try it?" He grinned. Let's keep it to one experiment a day ok?"

"I wonder if this makes the other myths false as well. Like garlic and crucifixes, things like that." Diego had that wild glint in his eyes as he searched for something. He grinned as he found what he was looking for.

"What are you doing?" I had backed away from the light source by this point and retreated back to the shadows of the cave. He pulled out a section of a tree root, making a crude wooden steak out of it. "Oh, don't do that Diego!" I knew what he was doing, he was going to try and kill himself.

"Relax Bree, I'm not doing it." He tossed the wooden stake to me. I shied away from it, afraid to even touch it. "You are. Come at me with it!"

"Are you insane?" I asked him, my voice trilling though three octaves. "I'm not going to kill you with a wooden stake!"

"Bree, I can promise you that it won't hurt me!" He thumped his chest. "If I can cut through solid rock, then a little twig like that won't kill me."

"Forget it!" I shouted at him and turned my back on him. He wasn't making any sense. _The sooner we get out of here the better._ I said to myself.

The darkness couldn't come fast enough.

Diego did test his insane theory. The wooden steak was pulverized when he pushed it to his chest.

"This opens a whole new world of possibilities!" He mused as we emerged from the watery prison.

"Well you can count me out of that new world." I grumbled as we made our way back to the house.

"What's wrong with you Bree?" he stopped me from continuing on.

"I don't want to end up like the others." I murmured. "They died because they didn't come back before sunrise."

"Maybe they didn't die." He offered. "You saw what happened to me, Riley is wrong about the burning effects of the sun. I think he's using that as an excuse to make us stay close to home, maybe the other's that never came back figured this out and are out there living normal lives."

"'Normal'?" I looked at him doubtfully. "Diego, we are vampires! We have no 'normal'!" I shoved him a little harder than necessary but it got my point across.

"Well, I'm going to confront Riley about this." Diego set his face with a determined look. "He needs to at least know that we don't burn in the sunlight."

"Whatever, it's your funeral." I shrugged.

We came up to the house to find that it was abandoned. The others must have had to move on. The place was pretty much a dump, and that was _before_ we moved in. It wasn't hard to find their trail so we followed it quickly.

There was a long since abandoned log cabin that the others had inhabited. I stayed outside to wait for Riley. The second he was in view I was supposed to come get Diego so that he could tell Riley how stupid he was. Well, that's not what he said but that's what I thought about it.

I smelled Riley before I saw him but I went ahead inside to find Diego and Raoul fighting about something, probably pointless like the fact that we sparkle in the sun… Freaky Fred had to intervene before the two of them killed each other.

Riley came in shortly after that and made the arrangements for hunting parties and brought us some new 'playmates' and cautioned us not to kill them and then he left.

"I wonder where he's going." Diego asked of no one and got up to follow him, pulling me with him.

"This is stupid. He probably knows were following him." I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm. He was like a puppy whose master had just brought out his favorite toy.

"I don't know, I'm just getting curious about _her_."

Since when was he concerned with _her?_

We followed Riley closely as he wound in circles and doubled back on himself. Probably trying to make sure that if anyone was to find his trail they would get lost before they found him.

After about two hours, we made our way to a cabin out in the middle of nowhere. It was deserted, with the exception of miniscule movement inside. They heard one heartbeat, but two sets of footsteps.

"_She_ must be inside with a human." Diego guessed as we watched Riley enter the house.

We heard a high pitched scream that changed in to bloody gurgles as the human was attacked.

"Damn!" She growled.

It was the first time we had heard her voice, she sounded like a small child, could that really be what had instilled fear in the hearts of us newborns? That our creator was a little girl?

"You lost another?" Riley stated the obvious.

"What do you think?" She growled as we heard the sounds of a body being dragged across the floor. "I'm losing my self-control."

"I could change them if you wanted me to Vi-"

She growled as I assumed she pinned Riley to the wall. "I told you not to say my name!" she hissed. "Your thoughts are not safe!"

"I'm sorry!" Riley pleaded with her. "I won't say it again, I promise!"

"How are they coming along?"

"We are now 18 strong, those vampires won't know what hit them. Have you found anything else about them?"

"I haven't been able to get close to them, between the vampires in Forks and the mangy mutts in that Indian Reservation." She pouted. "If those mongrels join in, we are going to need more numbers."

"I don't like it."

"Who asked for your opinion?"

Riley was silent for a while, he seemed to be caught off guard by his creator's coldness.

It was then that we saw four black shapes emerge from the otherwise uniform darkness.

"Diego, I have a bad feeling about this." I started to run away.

Thankfully, he followed closely behind me.

**Guess who's coming to visit... :)**

**~STP**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey there! So after doing some research to finish this fanfiction, I realized that I was way off on the storyline! I had put the Volturi showing up too early but I think I put in enough to catch it up. I hadn't realized that the Cullen's would be back so soon either. So I added that bit in as well. If I made any mistakes, please let me know and I will correct them! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! **

Chapter 11: Ultimatum

Victoria POV:

I growled at Riley while he helped me drag the dead girl into the fireplace to burn it. I was not in the best of moods and he wasn't helping by giving me news of losing two vampires to 'the accursed sun'.

"Now isn't the time to be pestering me with these problems Riley."

"I know but we have to give them answers sooner or later." He replied. "They are starting to get suspicious."

"I don't care!" I screamed at him. I was starting to go insane in this house, I longed to be free of these four walls and just run. I was starting to think of forgoing this whole insane revenge plot and release the newborns on the small city of Forks, screw having him here to see her die.

But then the Volturi would come for me.

_You started this._ Conscience reminded me. _Now it's time to end it._

_Shut up._ I growled internally.

I was bickering with Riley and Conscience so I didn't notice their presence until the smell hit my nose.

"Shut up Riley." I hushed him as I listened. _One… two… three… four, four vampires._ I listened to the footsteps that would be too faint for human ears to hear. I braced myself as they reached the front door.

"May we come in?" a voice came from behind me. I jumped as I turned to see two vampires sitting on the couch.

"How did you get in here?" I asked outraged.

"Sweetie, you don't get to ask the questions here." The little blonde smirked. "That's not how it works."

Riley was about to fight them but I sat down and dragged him with me. "You'll never win."

"Well, it's good to know when you are beaten." The blonde laughed, it sounded like little bells. "I am going to assume that you know why we are here?"

"You are the Volturi aren't you?" I guessed. "But I don't know why you are here." I tried to play up my ignorance. I could always make it out like it was Riley's idea and pin it all on him and sulk away quietly.

"Don't play dumb with me Sweetie." She looked at me and said "Pain."

I was sent to the floor with the intensity of the pain. Riley was about to defend me but I saw him hit the floor as well but instead of being in pain he was enveloped in a black haze.

I started gasping as the pain finally receded. I hadn't known pain like that since my transformation.

The little blond grinned and said, "Do you like our little trick? I can make you feel pain, and my brother Alec can cut you off from your senses. Quite a rare talent!"

"You flatter me Dear Jane." Alec laughed.

_The Jane and Alec?_ Conscience questioned.

We had only heard rumors about the infamous Volturi twins, but now they were sitting right here in my living room.

I slowly sat back in the chair and looked at them calmly. Without looking at him I said, "Get up Riley."

He came and sat on the arm of my chair, from the corner of my eye his hands were paler than usual and he was taking short, shaky breaths.

"So you know about the newborns then?" I tried to be polite as possible. These two had a reputation for being particularly nasty when it comes to interrogation.

"Of course we know." Alec replied. "There's nothing that goes on in our world without us knowing."

"It's unusual to see a newborn vampire army this far up north." Jane mused. "How did you come to find out about them?"

"The newborn wars are such a big part of our culture, how could I not hear about them?" I replied, trying not to mention exactly where I heard about them from, keeping Maria and her coven out of it.

"Well, it doesn't matter how you found out about them, the members of the Volturi are concerned with what the purpose is for." Jane leaned forward, her interest piqued.

"I have a certain vendetta that they are being used for."

"And would that vendetta have anything to do with the Cullen vampire coven?" Jane grinned.

I tried not to show my shock. "How do you know about them?"

"They are one of the largest covens in the vampire world, apart from newborn armies." Jane replied. We make it our business to know the comings and goings of vampire covens."

"It may have something to with them, one in particular." I replied. "I have a personal score to settle."

"Ah yes, the dance studio fire in Phoenix, Arizona." Alec produced a paper from inside his robes and sat it down on the coffee table. "Your previous mate died in that fire didn't he?"

I closed my eyes and put my head down, my red hair covering my face. I had to take a moment to compose myself. "Yes, yes he did."

"And that's why you want to kill them? Because they killed your mate?" Riley asked quietly. I realized too late that he didn't know anything about my past, and that I had basically lied to his face. "I thought you were afraid of them because they were trying to kill you."

"Riley, I did love him, but I have moved on!" I tried to lie my way out of it. "And they did try to kill me. Riley, I just want to be rid of them so we can be free to live our lives without fear. I love you Riley, don't you love me?"

"I do love you, but why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

"I was afraid." I simply stated trying to make my face look frightened.

Jane raised her eyebrows suspiciously but then she looked at me like she knew my entire plan. "Well now that we know all the information, we are here to pass judgment."

Riley's eyes grew wide and flashed towards the door.

"Don't think about it shorty." Alec, who was about a foot shorter than Riley, stood. "We have two other guard members' posted outside the doors, but I guess you knew that."

I waited for them to pass judgment on me for creating an illegal vampire army to eliminate one particular vampire. We were so screwed.

"We have decided to give you an ultimatum." Jane said. I opened my eyes to see her smiling a cheery smile despite the topic. "The Cullen's are back in Forks, giving you the perfect opportunity to carry out your vendetta. You have five days and five days only, then we well be forced to step in and destroy the army, as well as the one who created them."

"What will happen to the newborns after they have served their purpose?" I asked hesitantly.

"That depends on how successful you are." She finally lost that innocent smile of hers and bared her teeth menacingly. "Farewell."

The vampire twins rose from their seats and went to the front door. The other two members of the guard were waiting for them, one was very imposing physically and made the other look slimmer by association, but the other vampire was still very intimidating.

"We are expecting great things from you Victoria." Jane said as a parting line.

I watched them until they faded into the tree line.

"How many newborns do you have?" I asked him.

"About 20, if Deigo and his friend come back." Riley answered.

"That's not enough."

"What do you mean?" He challenged. "Twenty vampires against seven? They just need to be trained more."

"We still need more." I didn't mention anything about training, if we start training them, that little witch Alice might catch on to us with her freaky little visions.

"But what about training them?" he insisted. "Especially the older ones, maybe they will have a better chance of beating the Cullen's."

"Why train them? They are now natural fighters; they don't need to be trained."

"If the Cullen's survive the attack then we won't be able to be together. Who knows what Jane meant by how successful we were." Riley stood in front of me now. I hadn't taken my eyes off the spot where she and the rest of the Volturi guards disappeared into the darkness. "I am starting to feel like you don't love me as much as I love you."

I looked down at him I felt like fear was draining the life from my eyes. He was planning on leaving me, the man that I gave a second life to, was going to leave me.

I resisted the urge to kill him for even saying that. I thought of a new plan for him, to make him feel important.

"Fine, train them, quickly." I glared at him. "But still send me new recruits. I still think we need more numbers. But first I want you to do something for me."

His eyes lit up with a new sense of hope. "I'll do it."

"I need you to go to Forks."

"Go home?" Riley looked puzzled. "Why?"

There were three reason's that I wanted him to return home. The first reason I told him about.

"The Cullen's had a pet human. She was the one James was tracking that led to his death." I decided to be honest with him, to keep him committed to the relationship. I need you to track her and retrieve her scent and bring it back here for the newborns and myself."

"Why would they keep a pet human?"

"That question has plagued me ever since we met them. I know that they will probably not have her out with them. They wouldn't be that stupid a second time. They will probably have her moved to another location while the rest of them stay behind to fight the army." I looked at him sternly. "You and I will leave the newborns to finish off the rest of the Cullen's while we go off to find the girl. I have a feeling that _he_ will be with her and I can extract my revenge on her, a mate for a mate. But don't kill anyone or interact with anyone do no damage and remain unseen."

Riley looked puzzled but didn't voice any concerns. He ran off, into the direction of the newborns I assume, happy with his new task.

The last two reasons he didn't have to know about. I figured giving him this assignment would make him feel important. And I also wanted to test out the witches little visions. The Cullen's were back in Forks, Jane didn't say if the whole coven was back or if it was just _him._ But I decided to treat it as James would have, meaning that the whole coven would return to protect _her._ If the little dark haired vampire was with them, and Riley could get into Forks without her seeing it, and slip back out then that would mean that she has imperfect vision of the future. I had to test it.

And if she saw him coming, he's just as expendable as the others. I had no intentions of the newborns surviving this encounter, they were after all only a distraction for the other Cullen's while I ran after the real prize. After I had killed her, there wouldn't be any reason for my life to continue on. Jane could kill me if the newborns were unsuccessful in killing off the rest. And if they did manage to kill off the Cullen's I would ask Jane to kill me.

_You've been quiet Conscience._ I mused.

_I'm just as uneasy as you are. I wasn't expecting the Volturi to show up. I wonder what they have to gain from the Cullen's being destroyed?_

_I guess it's because they are a large coven, remember how uneasy Laurent was about such a huge number of vampires in one place?_

_I guess you are right. Do you think Riley will be faithful to you? Do you think he will come back? _

I thought for a moment. _He does have the tools to survive on his own, and he was kind of hurt by the fact that this is all to avenge my mate, not because I want us to have a life together._

_But you did convince him to stay. _She reminded me.

_Well, let's hope that he returns successfully then._

I watched as the sun rose on day one, the count down to the end.

**So the countdown begins! The next chapter will be from Riley's perspective and I am excited to start it but it will have to wait till tomorrow because I am that tired! haha I am also working on finishing up my story Rosebuds at Twilight shortly and start writing a new fanfiction with Rose and Emmett that should be fun to write, however, I am going to write the whole thing from beginning to end before I post it. That way I can have a regular update schedule and you all wont have to wait 6 months or more for an update! ^.^' I know I'm terrible! **

**Please send me a review! I would really appreciate it and I love hearing from you all! And if you have any corrections or suggestions, please tell me! It will help me to grow as a writer!**

**~STP**


End file.
